Pokemon Chronicles : Revenge Cycle
by HeadMageMai
Summary: Revenge. That was all that kept her going, not counting her elder sister of course. She awaits the fateful day when she'll find the people who murdered her parents and brother... to get her revenge. Warning: Contains OCs and slight shippings later on in the story. OC submissions welcomed.
1. Chap 1 : The girl who knows pain

**Me: Hi everyone! As promised, here is a new story for Pokefans to read if boredom is killing you! An OC based one, at that.**

**Lyfa: I'm surprised you didn't break your promise and instead uploaded this earlier. Like when you broke your promise last time. And the time before. And that other time-**

**Me: Yes Lyfa we all know how you always remember my mistakes!**

**Lyfa: No, the readers _don't_.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* A-Anyway let's get the story started!**

**Lyfa: Disclaimer : Mai doesn't own anything here except for her plot and OCs.**

**Me: Lyfa! I told you call me _Alice! Rolling!_**

* * *

**_Pokemon Chronicles : Revenge Cycle_**

**_Chapter 1 : The girl who knows pain_**

* * *

Winter, the season for love and sorrow. Today was the second last winter day of the year.

_'Why is it still so cold?'_ I thought, shivering and rubbing my hands together. "This is one of the reasons I hate winter..." I muttered, scowling at the sight of snowflakes falling from the vast sky.

I sighed, memories of when _they_ died flooding my thoughts.

I smiled softly at the three tombstones in front of me. "Hi mother, father and big brother. I came to pay a visit." I whispered softly.

As if they were still here, the soft winter breeze caressed my arms and for some reason, it felt warmer. I sighed yet again and kneeled in front of the tombstones, placing a few roses on each of them.

"...It's already been three months since I've been here, huh?" I laughed, tucking a lock of my gold hair behind my ear, "Ah, but don't worry guys! I still haven't forgiven the person- no, the _people _who 'killed' you guys!"

Clenching my fist tightly, I stood up, confessing, "Actually, this will be my last visit to you guys in a while. I'm going on a journey to be the world's best trainer... and to get my revenge on _them_." I hissed the word 'them' angrily, my voice dripping with venom.

"I'll see you guys in about a year, okay? Oh and I've already informed big sister about this and she agreed without hesitation!" I smiled and waved whilst walking away from the tombstones, "Wish me the best of luck!"

The breeze caressed my whole body and I thought of it as their way of saying,_ 'Best wishes, Lyfa! Come visit us sometime soon!'_ I smiled sadly. Those were the last words they said to me before they... died.

I left the graveyard without another word nor thought, my boots crunching on the pure white snow, but in my vision everything seemed dark.

I _will_ get my revenge.

* * *

I opened the door to the house my sister and I shared, shrugging off all the snow on my coat before coming in.

"Oh, Lyfa? Back so soon?" my big sister, Cherie questioned, walking towards me from our kitchen. Her partner, Cherrim followed her happily and greeted me.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "I want to start my journey as soon as possible. Oh and hi Rim." Cherie gave me a worried glance and frowned slightly.

"I understand, but..." her lips quivered and she tears flooded her sea-blue eyes, "...just... don't leave me like they did, okay?" Cherrim frowned upon her trainer's attitude but said nothing.

"You know I won't, and you do the same."

She smiled brightly this time, and passed me some bentous and onigiris. "Some food for when you start your journey. Remember to stay healthy and get enough rest, okay?"

I nodded politely at her and placed the food inside my sling bag. I said my goodbyes to her and Cherrim and followed the trail that led to Professor Araragi's laboratory. Considering that I lived in a forest quite far from Nuvema Town, I had a pretty tiring for me, I had started walking around dawn, so when I reached the lab it was only around noon.

As I came near the lab, the automatic doors burst open and, fortunately, didn't hit me as I stopped just in time.

"Ah? Oh my, sorry, those doors are a little troublesome aren't they?" a female laughed, seeing me frozen outside the lab.

"You think so?" I growled, sighing with relief, "I could have been badly hurt back there!"

"Well now, aren't you the feisty one?" the female shook her head disapprovingly, "Children nowadays..."

I walked in, muttering, "I'm already fifteen, not that young..." Stopping in front of the lady, I asked, "I assume you are Professor Aurea Juniper?"

"Please, just call me Professor Araragi," she smiled broadly, "So, what can I do for you young miss?"

"First, I want to apologize for my rudeness back there," I explained, "Second, my name is Lyfa Cascade, call me Lyfa. Third, I'm here to get my starter Pokemon and Pokedex."

"Well, Lyfa, you're a tad bit unlucky." she smiled sadly, "Just now two other rookies came and they chose a Pokabu and Mijumaru. All that's left now is Snivy." I stared from the corner of my eye the poor Snivy sitting on a table eating Pokemon food by itself.

The professor sighed. "I guess the trainers didn't choose her because when they tried to pet her, she bit them."

The Snivy caught my gaze and glared at me, and of course I returned the glare with my own. And that's when it hit me.

"Well one of our staff is out capturing more starters and if you wait for another two hours, he'll be-"

"I'll take it." I interrupted rather rudely, but at the moment I didn't care much.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I said, I'll take that Snivy."

The Snivy's eyes widened in surprise and I smiled at it. Calmly, I walked over to it and reached out to pet its head. Growling angrily, the Snivy attempted to bite my hand.

"...!" I winced as its teeth sank into my flesh, but to my surprise it wasn't deep at all. The Tsutarja pulled back in shock.

"Tsu-Tsutarja? Tsuta?" It worriedly rambled, but instead of scolding it, I giggled.

"I'm fine!" I managed to say between my outburst, but I quickly recovered and stared seriously into its eyes.

"You," I started softly, "You know pain, don't you? I know, since you're exactly like me..." the Tsutarja's gaze softened immediately and it nodded.

I grinned and chirped happily, "Well, I'm glad that was done and over with! What do you say we go... Tsu?" it tilted its head in confusion at what I had just said.

"Tsuta?" it questioned curiously and I explained quickly it was a nickname and allowed it to sit on my left shoulder.

Professor Araragi handed me my Pokedex and just before Snow and I left, she told me something unexpected.

"You know, Lyfa," she called, "I know you'll be a great trainer and friend to everyone who you meet!" I put up my hand while walking down the path to Accumula Town.

* * *

It had been a while now since Tsu and I had departed from Professor Araragi's lab, but Accumula Town was still not in sight.

I sighed and stopped near a field which didn't have much snow left on it to rest.

"Tsuta..." Tsu relaxed and seated herself on top of a rock whereas I just leaned against a tree, not wanting to get my black jeans wet because of the snow. I looked around to try and figure out where we were, but nothing came to mind.

"Hey, Tsu," I called out to my partner, who quickly realized I was calling her.

Tsu got up and leapt near the tree. "Tsuta?" she smiled lovingly at me and climbed up my shoulder. I smiled as she rubbed herself on me.

"Tsu... I want to tell you about my past." Tsu didn't say anything and I too that as a 'go ahead' sign.

"Well I'll start with my childhood," I said, closing my eyes, "When I was about seven..."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oh Lyfa! What a loving child you are!"_

"_Lyfa, you're the smartest little girl I've ever seen!"_

"_Oh Lyfa how I wish you were my daughter instead of being that woman's daughter!"_

_I smiled happily and although I was young, thanked them gratefully. I was always blessed with looks and brains, so that was pretty much the reason everyone would compliment me._

"_Lyfa! Come in dear, lunch is ready!"_

_I would always smile my brightest when my mother and father were with me. Not to mention my big brother and sister. They were my reason for being alive, and always will be._

_Until that fateful day._

_**5 years later...**_

"_Mother! Father! I'm home," I called as I took off my coat and laid it out on the sofa in our living room. I waited for their cheery reply as always, but to no avail._

'_Strange,' I wondered, they would always reply when I said that. Shrugging the matter off, I proceeded to my elder brother's room._

"_Hey brother do you know where-" I stopped mid-way because when I opened the door to his room, he wasn't there either. Now I was getting very worried._

_I dashed to my elder sister's room this time, and to my relief she was lying down on her bed, listening to music. _

"_Oh welcome back sis," Cherie smiled at me, but the smile soon faded as she realized I was panting really hard. "Hey, are you okay sis?" she asked me, taking out her earplugs._

"_Big sis do you know where the rest of our family are?" I hurriedly asked. She nodded._

"_Yeah, they went to get some presents for you and I stayed back to guard the house with Rim. After all, tomorrow is you-" she suddenly stopped talking and slapped her hand on her mouth. "...Oops."_

_I laughed at her while she pouted._

"_I get it, I get it," I said between laughs, "I'm guessing they're in the forest picking some flowers and berries?" I guess that since I told them recently that I loved the flowers blooming in the forest and the sweet scent of the berries. Cherie blushed and gave a small nod._

_I grinned, "Okay then, I'm going to surprise them now. See you later and thanks big sis!" Without waiting for a response I dashed out of our house and into the forest._

_I skipped happily among the trees and wild Pokemon, not having a care in the world. _

"_FATHER!" My head snapped towards the direction the voice was coming from. Wasn't that my brother?_

_As soon as I heard the blood-curling screams, I ran as fast as my feet could take me to the place where their voices could be heard._

_I pushed my way through some vines, yelling for them._

"_MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER! What hap-!" I gasped and my legs gave way. I shook with fear. They were lying limp on the ground, blood everywhere. _

"_Shit! A brat came!" I heard a few voices shouting near the broken bodies of my family members. I looked up, my eyes void of emotion but tears were welling up._

"_Were you guys the ones who did this?" I asked, monotone._

"_What?" a guy answered, looking irritated._

"_You guys did, didn't you?" I got up slowly, taking my father's penknife as he was closest to me at the moment, "Why? I just want to know... WHY THEM?"_

_They didn't answer and ignored me. One of them just called me a little brat who was clueless._

_Enraged, I dashed towards the nearest one and just as I was about to stab him directly at his heart, one other man pulled him out of my attack._

"_Damn, that's one fast brat!" The man who almost got stabbed by me growled._

"_We have no time for this!" A female yelled angrily, "Any further delay and the boss will kill us! Literally!"_

_As I prepared to stab another person there, they used their Pokemon, which were all flying-type, to get away._

_I released my grip on the penknife and collapsed onto the ground. I felt way too tired. Using the last of my strength, I looked at what was inside my brother's hand. A few wild flowers and berries together with a card that said, 'Happy Birthday Sis! I hope you like the gift! And-' the rest of the words were smudged out by blood._

_Crying, I muttered, "Don't worry, I'll avenge you guys!" _

_Then pitch black darkness._

_The next thing I knew I was lying on a white bed and I realized I was in a hospital for humans. My big sister was crying next to me, more joy than grief._

"_I thought you weren't going to make it," she hiccupped, eyes bloodshot from the crying._

"_How many days since...?" I asked and she replied that it had only been two days, and showed me a newspaper. My eyes widened at the front cover, which read : 'Three killed and One Injured Just for Thieves to Steal some Jewelry'_

"_...So mother, father and brother were killed just for some stupid __**jewelry**__?" I gritted my teeth, tears stinging my unusual blood red eyes. Cherie nodded, her bangs covering her eyes._

_I held my sister's hand dearly as she was the only one left for me to live for._

"_Sister, don't you ever die on me, okay?" she nodded, still silent and I continued, "I will get revenge."_

_That day, I swore an oath to get revenge. Until I do, I won't ever give up._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ts-Tsutarja..."Tsu hugged my arm and I realized I had been crying when I told the story. I smiled at the affectionate act.

"Don't worry Tsu, I'm alright now." I stood straight and walked back to the trail that led to Accumula Town.

* * *

After two and a half hours of getting lost, I stared in awe at the sight in front of me.

Stretching, I grinned at the town Tsu and I had walked from noon until evening for.

"Hey Tsu!" I beckoned at my partner who was trailing behind me, "It's Accumula Town!"

* * *

**Lyfa: ...That's it?**

**Me: What do you mean that's it? It took me a freaking three hours to do that you know!**

**Lyfa: Then what a slow typer you are.**

**Me: I know, don't have to rub it in my face Lyfa. Anyways, what do you readers think about the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Lyfa: And before Mai forgets, here's the OC form:**

_**Name: (Full name needed.)**_

_**Age: (Age range about 13-20)**_

_**Gender: **_

_**Goal:**_

_**Character description: (Clothing, hair color/style, eye color, style, etc)**_

_**Personality: (Maximum words : 10; Descriptive yet simple)**_

_**Childhood: (Anything you want, but no crappy childhood like 'I killed 100 people and my dad and mom praised me for it/ I get paid millions of poke each day because my mother is a superstar/ I'm actually a Pokemon that got mutated/etc)**_

_**Pokemon: (Maximum allowed : 3 but as the story progresses I'll add more into your team)**_

_**Role wanted in story: (Either rival or travelling companion – these are main characters roles. I'm limiting these roles to three rivals and four companions. First ones to review will get the spots and others will be minor roles.)**_

_**Others: (Anything else I missed)**_

**Me:... and that's it! R&R people! Will definitely appreciate it!**

**Lyfa: Yeah, quick, review so I can stay alive in this story.**


	2. Chap 2 : The meetings

**Me: And we're back! With a longer chapter this time!**

**Lyfa: Not much difference though.**

**Me: Ugh, whatever Lyfa! Anyway, I'll be introducing two OCs in this chapter! Silverdragon98 and Fenikkusumaru's OCs!**

**Lyfa: Interesting that people even read this.**

**Me: Interesting that you're even in this.**

**Lyfa: Well, you've got no other OC so far, right?**

**Me: ...**

**Lyfa: Disclaimer : Mai doesn't own anything related to Pokemon, she only owns her OCs and the plot. You don't want to keep the readers waiting the whole day, do you? Furthermore, you get so little reviews because of these long author's notes.**

**Me: Y-Yeah... rolling... and I guess you won't be calling me Alice anytime soon, Lyfa.**

**Lyfa: Mmhmm.**

* * *

**Pokemon Chronicles : Revenge Cycle**

**Chapter 2 : The meetings**

* * *

"So this is Accumula Town, huh? Not that big of a place," I muttered just enough for only Tsu, my partner Tsutarja, to hear. She nodded, eyeing the town as did I.

'_How odd. I thought this town would be flooded with people,'_ I thought, looking at the somewhat remote shops alongside the path Tsu and I were walking on_, 'Maybe this wasn't the town that sister told me about...'_

I felt a sudden tug at the end of my jeans and unconsciously jumped. I quickly snapped my head down only to sigh in relief as I saw Tsu tugging excitedly.

"Tsuta, Tsutarja!" She pointed at a green-colored building at the bottom left of the path we had been taking, and I noticed that it kind of stood out from the rest of the plain buildings.

Quirking an eyebrow, I asked Tsu, "Oh, you want us to check out that building over there?" Tsu nodded excitedly and rushed me over.

"W-What's with the big rush Tsu?" I yelled at my partner, panting hard as we came to a stop in front of the said building. Tsu frowned and sadly began apologizing... I think she was because I can never understand Pokemon language fully.

"S-Sorry.." I mumbled, "I shouldn't have yelled." Tsu shook her head and smiled, pointing at a machine inside the odd building.

I cautiously walked inside, and all that greeted me was a gush of cold air. Shivering slightly, I looked around. There was a suspicious looking door, but neither I nor Tsu gave much attention to it. Instead, we focused our attention to the machine in front of us.

Realization hit me. "Oh, I know what this machine is!" I snapped my fingers, grinning. Tsu tilted her head, expecting me to explain.

"It's-"

"That machine is for searching trainer's info. You can only search info on trainers that want to compete here. Here, as in the Battle Club," I turned around and came face-to-face with a guy around my age. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes.

'His eyes remind me of my sister,' I smirked slightly at the thought. He smiled warmly at me and waved.

"Who exactly are you?" I asked, slightly irritated that he interrupted me.

"Kurogasa. Kurogasa Kururugi," his smile widened, "Sorry that I interrupted you. I just thought you were a bit lost and since you were just standing there... I kind of... pitied you, if you put it into words,"

I growled angrily, showing my fist to the guy in front of me.

"Say that again and I'll break your body into half!"

He put up his hands innocently, "I told you I'm sorry! Honest!" He smiled at me again, making me suspicious.

"You sure there's no hidden motif?" I squinted cautiously at Kurogasa and Tsu just stared curiously. He gulped and nodded. 'Looks earnest enough,'

Sighing, I just turned back to the machine at hand and started searching up a few trainers' info's.

"Wait, you're not going to introduce yourself? That's unfair," I rolled my eyes and faced the brunette behind me yet again.

"Lyfa Cascade. Fifteen. Nuvema Town. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some important business to attend to," I said in a sentence and continued searching.

"...Well okay then, bye Lyfa." I huffed in relief. Finally some peace.

I looked down at my partner and picked her up, "Tsu, could you help me using your intuition and find a good trainer to battle with?" She nodded, chirping her name a few times and then concentrated on the screen in front of her.

The first trainer looked awfully weird and didn't seem like a challenge to us. The next trainer looked too creepy and slightly... perverse so we didn't go with that either. The third was the worse. It was some spoiled rich kid that looked too fancy in the photo.

I shook my head. I know we shouldn't judge a book by its cover but there's really no helping it.

An idea formed in my mind. "Hey Tsu," I called to my partner who was staring blankly at the screen in front of us, "Here's an idea. How about we go catch us a friend first before we start battling other trainers?"

Snapping out of her trance, she nodded eagerly at me in which I smiled to. I strolled out of the building and into a nearby forest.

* * *

I gasped at the sight of so many wild Pokemon in the forest, even though I don't know their names. They were all so carefree like they don't have a care in the world, unlike me.

My thoughts darkened as I remembered my oath for revenge. "Tsutarja!" I blinked and looked at my partner who was semi-glaring at me.

Sheepishly, I ribbed the back of my head and laughed lightly. "Oh sorry Tsu. My thoughts darkened for a moment there. It won't happen again, I assure you!" Tsu nodded and strictly crossed her arms.

"You know Tsu..." she looked at me curiously, "I think you're the first friend I ever had in my life." I giggled a little at the bewildered expression on her face.

"Yeah, believe it. I never had friends up 'till now," I explained, "Even though I was pretty popular in kindergarten, I never really talked to girls much. As for boys, I pretty much avoided them, considering how awful they are," Tsu nodded, taking in my words.

A movement in the trees soon caught my attention. Facing upwards, I saw a grey, pigeon-like Pokemon landing on a tree branch eating a Pecha Berry.

"Wonder what that is," I asked nobody in particular, whipping out my Pokedex that was somehow stashed deep inside my sling bag.

"**Mamepato, the ****Tiny****Pigeon****Pokemon. Though it listens to its Trainer's instructions, its nature means it doesn't always understand them.****A Pokemon that lives in urban areas. It loves company so many of them gather in parks and plazas. They can sometimes be found in forests.****" **My Pokedex said in a robotic voice.

"Tsu," I grinned, "Time to catch you a friend! Help me battle it, will you?"

"Tsuta!" Tsu jumped onto the branch and without my command, gave it a frightening Leer.

"P-Pato!" The Mamepato cried in fear, flapping its wings before falling to the ground. It was definitely not expecting an attack.

"Tsu!" I scolded and I saw her wince, "Don't use an attack before I say so!" she nodded and jumped to the ground, landing near the shocked Mamepato.

Checking my Pokedex, I scanned it for the moves Tsu could currently use. "Only Tackle, Leer and Vine Whip, huh?" I mumbled to myself, then grinned at Tsu. "Okay! Give it a hard Tackle, Tsu!"

Tsu nodded and charged into Mamepato, but unfortunately missed. _'That's one fast Mamepato,'_ I sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Mepato!" it yelled and used its wings to make something similar to cuts in the air, directing them to Tsu.

"Tsu dodge it!" I yelled, panicking a little. This Mamepato can even use Air Cutter! Based on the type disadvantage and moves, Tsu had a bigger chance of losing the battle.

Thinking of a fast and effective technique, I ordered Tsu, "Use Vine Whip and hold the Mamepato down!" Tsu did as she was told and her Vine Whip barely managed to reach Mamepato, who had started flying. It fell to the ground as Tsu smashed it hard against the ground.

"Mamepa!" It cried, the impact dazing it.

"Use a Tackle to finish it off Tsu!" The attack hit the restrained Mamepato, and it fell back, badly hurt. Seizing the chance, I threw a Pokeball at Mamepato and a red beam enveloped it, dragging it into the Pokeball.

"C'mon already, become mine!" I gritted my teeth anxiously, looking at the rocking Pokeball. After some movement, a_ 'click!'_ was heard and there wasn't anymore rocking or shaking. I grinned and picked up the Pokeball, showing it to Tsu.

"This is great! We've got ourselves a new friend Tsu!" Tsu and I grinned at the other happily. Without waiting another second, I threw the Pokeball into the air, and out came Mamepato.

Smiling at the confused Pokemon, I greeted it, "Welcome to the team Cutter!" it gave me a strange look at first, but then chirped happily and swooped down into my arms. "Oh if you're wondering, that's a nickname I'm giving you," I rubbed it lovingly.

"Tsutarja…" Tsu growled rather jealously at Cutter, and climbed onto me too. Cutter just smirked and sank into my arms.

"Well, for now let's get you healed, isn't that right, Tsu?" Tsu nodded forcefully and we started heading back to Accumula Town.

* * *

"There, all done! Your Pokemon is at full health miss, please, if your Pokemon are ever again wounded, come to the Pokemon Centre and we'll heal them back to full health," the Nurse Joy of Accumula Town smiled as she returned Cutter.

"Will do," I returned the smile and walked out of the Pokemon Centre.

_'Hmm… why does it feel heavier?'_ I thought, tapping my chin.

"Tarja," Tsu, who was poised on my right shoulder, pointed at my left shoulder and I saw Cutter perched on it.

"Pato!" It chirped, giving me puppy-dog eyes that were simply irresistible! I caved in and carried the extra weight as I walked back to the Battle Club. As I neared the location, a boy was standing outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Geez, what's taking that girl so long…?" he mumbled to himself, glaring at the front doors.

I raised an eyebrow and coughed, getting his attention.

"Excuse me, you're blocking the entrance." I scowled at him and his eyes widened.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know, Lyfa!" He grinned at me and moved to the side. I glared at him suspiciously. How in the world did he know my name?

"Wait… who are you?"

"Huh? Oh you didn't know? Well you could say I'm… just a stranger."

"Well, strangers don't simply just know another person's name that easily," my glared became colder, "So cut the lies and talk."

He stuck his tongue out and put his hand behind his head. "Okay, you got me! I'm your 'babysitter'."

"M-M-MY WHAT? How old do you think I am? Cut the crap before I knock you unconscious!" I screamed angrily into his ears, earning a startled look from him.

"Ouch, that was deafening…" he sighed, "Okay, I'll tell the truth this time. Your sister Cherie made me in charge of you. She's scared you'll get lost-"

I held a hand up to his face and growled, "I don't care, she has no right to do that. Just continue what you were previously doing before she asked you to be 'in charge' of me." I walked inside but he didn't follow me.

"Don't you at least want to know my name?" he called after me, but I decided to ignore him.

Standing in front of the machine again, I checked the list of trainers yet again. Nothing really excited me, so I left my info there instead and sat down on one of the benches in the Town Square for someone to ring my Xtransciever. After what seemed like hours, finally I got a call.

I huffed, "Finally!" Tsu and Cutter agreed and got onto my shoulders as I walked back to the Battle Club.

I saw a girl waiting inside with this huge, green Pokemon that actually looked pretty fierce. She turned to face me as I walked inside, her long, black hair falling onto her shoulders. Her Tyranitar stood a little closer to the girl and looked protective.

"Lyfa Cascade at your service," I introduced, "You called?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did! I was hoping you were around so we needn't wait long! Ah, by the way, I'm Reinforce Yukimura." she gushed eagerly, giving me a small smile.

I looked at her eyes and giggled, "Wow, we have the same, unusual eye color," she gasped and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't notice! Did your parents think you were a demon too?" she asked me. _'That's an unusual question,'_

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow as she blushed and shook her head so fast I thought she was going to get a whiplash. Guess I should just continue with our previous topic.

"Whatever challenge this is, I accept." I shrugged. The girl in front of me smirked and her Tyranitar did the same.

"Yeah, and you'll definitely lose,"

I somehow felt this sudden urge to win. Bad. I rolled my eyes and returned her smirk. "We'll see about that, won't we, Tsu and Cutter?" my Pokemon pumped their fists (or wing in Cutter's case) in the air and cheered.

"Well you girls are sure having fun," a voice belonging to a guy chuckled behind me.

"Oh, you're Don George, right?" I questioned, turning around. A man triple my size stood behind me, arms crossed. His face showed a stern yet polite personality.

He nodded, "Indeed, I'm the Don George of Accumula Town,"

"Wait," Rein looked a bit confused, "Does that mean that there are many Don Georges?" Don George nodded and started explaining to her about the Don Georges that are spreaded across the Unova region. I didn't bother listening since I already knew and instead looked at the suspicious door from before, which I assumed that behind it was the battleground.

"…and that's all the Don Georges in Unova," Don George concluded his explanation, and Rein looked a bit dazed from the explanation.

"Say, is anyone using the battleground now?" I asked immediately after that.

Don George shook his head, "No, it's currently free. Would you girls like to battle?" I nodded and awaited Rein's response but nothing came.

"Rein, you okay?" I asked her worriedly seeing as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not hurt or anything!" she snapped, "I'm just processing the information Don George of Accumula Town was saying,"

"Short-temper much?" I mumbled and Rein heard me.

"Yeah sorry, it's part of my personality."

Don George led us to the battleground which was behind that 'suspicious door'. It was flat land and no obstacles were there, making it one of the easier fighting grounds in the regions.

"This will be a one-on-one match! Only one Pokemon can be used!" Don George stated, meaning he was going to referee us.

"You only have one Pokemon so far?" Rein questioned me.

"Actually, two," I replied with a shrug, "I just started my journey at dawn today. Considering today's my first day, it's already excellent progress that I have two Pokemon by late evening, no?" Rein gasped, shocked.

"Today's your first day?" I nodded. "So is this your first trainer battle?" Again, I nodded. Rein looked close to fainting.

"That's just weird! To have your first battle here of all places!" she put it bluntly, and Don George coughed.

"Excuse me girl? What do you mean by 'here of all places' hmm?" Rein gulped and mumbled a 'nothing sir'.

"Might as well start the battle," I heard her mumble and she threw a Pokeball into the air, "Umbreon, c'mon out!" A black colored Pokemon appeared in a flash, standing in front of Rein protectively.

"Breon!" it growled, baring its fangs at me. I took out my Pokedex and examined the Pokemon.

"**Umbreon, known as the ****Moonlight ****Pokémon, evolves from ****Eevee.**** Umbreon's forehead and legs have yellow rings on them that resemble the symbol of eclipse. They are said to glow at night. Umbreon can spray a poisonous sweat whenever it gets agitated.****Despite its appearance, Umbreon is a Pokémon of strong endurance."**

"Oh so that's an Umbreon," I looked at it from head to toe and I have to say, it's pretty cute despite it baring its fangs at me. I smirked at Tsu and she realized the meaning behind my smirk. She jumped from my shoulder and onto the battleground.

"Why not send in your Mamepato? That's more effective," Rein put her hands on her hips, "I want you to fight me seriously!"

"I am. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I winked at Tsu and she winked back.

Rein looked a bit wary but allowed it. "If you say so…"

"Then without further ado, let the match between Reinforce Yukimura and Lyfa Cascade begin!"

Rein quickly started the battle. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon dashed quickly and soon it was near Tsu. It gathered some dark energy in it's mouth and fired away at Tsu, who managed to dodge two, but the last one hit her spot-on.

"Tarja!" she yelled, falling to the ground but soon got back up, panting hard. It was already badly wounded from one hit. 'I've got to watch out for those Shadow Balls,' I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Tsu use Tackle on Umbreon!" Without wasting time, Tsu charged forward towards Umbreon.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge!" Umbreon rapidly ran from its previous location and went behind Tsu.

Noticing that Rein was going to fire another Shadow Ball, I quickly called a command, "Tsu jump and use Vine Whip to hold Umbreon down!" I used the same tactic as when I captured Cutter, and boy did it work.

"Bre?" Umbreon was held to the ground by Tsu's whips and there was nothing it could do to escape.

"Rapid Tackle attacks, Tsu!" Tsu charged and knocked into Umbreon and as strong as Umbreon was, it was left defenceless under Tsu's whips.

"Umbreon!" Rein cried in horror, watching her Pokemon get hit by the same move so many times. "Quick! Use Moonlight to heal yourself!"

"Not on my watch!" I yelled, "Tsu! Use all your strength and cast the strongest Vine Whip you've got!"

"Tsutarja!" Tsu cried as it whipped Umbreon with both of its whips multiple times and before Umbreon could even use Moonlight, it had fainted from the pain dealt.

"Umbreon! Wake up! You can't faint so fast!" Rein rushed to Umbreon's side and tried waking it up but to no avail.

"Umbre…" it said before fully fainting, making me the winner of this match.

"Umbreon is knocked out! The winner of this match is Lyfa Cascade of Nuvema Town!" Don George announced, confirming my victory. I hugged Tsu tightly and thanked her.

Rein thanked Umbreon for battling so hard and returned it into its Pokeball. Then she glared at me, "I have decided."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Decided on what?"

"I've decided to travel with you until I can get back my win!" she stated, pointing a finger at me.

"…Eh?"

* * *

**Me: Done! Phew, that took a long time!**

**Lyfa: Didn't seem like much to read.**

**Me: So what! At least it's progress! Don't worry readers, there'll be more action in the next chapter!**

**Lyfa: Yeah, more of me and less of you. Har har.**

**Me: Lyfa! Anyway, R&R people! **

**Lyfa: Yeah, R&R. By the way Mai is still accepting OCs. Check the first chapter for more info.**

**Mai: P.S. , if there's any errors please tell me in a review! This was slightly rushed and when I uploaded it fanfiction made some of my words connected!**


	3. Chap 3 : The weird trio

**Me: Hi, we're back with the next-**

**Lyfa: Awful.**

**Me: -chapter! Sorry I didn't upload this sooner, I was-**

**Lyfa: Really not.**

**Me: *twitch* -busy with school and stuff. I'll be introducing CaptainPrice's and bluemagesfairytail's-**

**Lyfa: Annoying.**

**Me: *twitch, twitch* -OC! Hope you like the-**

**Lyfa: Stupid chapter.**

**Me: *EXPLODES* LYFA! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL DEPRESSED DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KEEP INTERRUPTING ME!**

**Lyfa: Not my problem. Mai doesn't own Pokemon in any way, all she owns is the plot and her OC. **

**Me: Yet you still helped me with the disclaimer. Why are you depressed anyway?**

**Lyfa: I told you earlier, it's none of your **_**business**_**. Rolling the chapter.**

**Me: Hey, I'm supposed to say that! Only the author can roll the chapter! Lyf-a!**

**Lyfa: Watch me.**

* * *

_Pokemon Chronicles : Revenge Cycle_

_Chapter 3 : The weird trio_

* * *

"…Eh?"

Rein rolled her eyes, walking closer to me and jabbing a finger at my chest. "I said, I'm going to travel with you until I get my win back!"

I raised an eyebrow, "But you didn't even lose a win. I just won you out of, I think, pure luck. Also, travelling with me is just going to slow m-"

"Oh, just let me! I promise I won't be a burden and I'll try to not snap at you whenever I lose my patience!" she pleaded while I scowled.

"As long as you don't cut me off again, I'll let you travel with me," I hissed, "I just hate being cut off." She nodded profusely and winked at me. I twitched. That was when I knew that Reinforce Yukimura could not wink.

"Now that that's settled how about we go do some shopping while we're still in Accumula Town? Oh wait, where are you heading next? Or maybe would you want to go catch some more Pokemon? Or, or-" Rein ranted, eyes shining, getting closer to me with every sentence.

I growled, covering my ears with my hands. If I had to listen to her rants everyday, I'm going to lose my mind.

Don George just watched us, an amused expression on his face. Tsu, Cutter (who had flown onto Tyranitar) and Tyranitar just sighed at our antics. I silently mouthed a 'help' to the three Pokemon, and they came to help me stop Rein from continuing her 'deadly' rant.

"'Scuse me, is Lyfa Cascade still here?" A voice interrupted Rein before she could continue. I turned my head only to see Kurogasa standing at the entrance to the battleground, that sheepish smile still on his face.

Don George nodded and motioned me to go over to him. Of course, I obeyed and walked over to him, growling, "What do you want with me, Kurogasa?"

"Woah, I mean no harm, Lyfa!" he chuckled, putting his hands in front of him.

"Let me ask you again. What do you want with me?" I was close to just ignoring him and walking off.

"I came to tell you something important," I perked up at this, "So important that it'll help you with your goal." My goal… does he mean he knows who the murderers are?  
"Well, come on!" I rushed him, worried, "Say it already and let me get my revenge!"

"What? Revenge?" he laughed, "No silly, I meant to tell you something else!" I sighed, slightly disappointed, but still let him continue.

"I'll be in your capable hands from now on." Oh no. Don't tell me…

"Ah, so you want to travel with Lyfa too?" Rein jumped in between Kurogasa and I, startling him, "That's great! That makes two of us! By the way, I'm Reinforce Yukimura! Just call me Rein."

"Two of us? You mean you're travelling with Lyfa too, Rein? Oh and I'm Kurogasa Kururugi," Kurogasa questioned Rein and she nodded.

"Yeah! Or did you think you would make a move on Lyfa if you two were alone?" Rein teased. I choked and Kurogasa had a red tint on his cheeks.

"Of course not, you dope!" he denied after managing to control his blush. _'Even if he does, I won't like it. I don't have time for boys. Only for revenge,' _I glared at Rein and she seemed to freeze, understanding what I was saying.

"You're lucky Lyfa is on your side…" she muttered, crossing her arms stubbornly. I sighed at my new companions, returning Cutter to his Pokeball. Could things get any worse?

* * *

Apparently it can.

"Lyfa?"

I couldn't answer Kurogasa and Rein. I was too occupied, trying to contain my laughter. Yes, I, Lyfa Cascade, will laugh at any joke you throw my way.

"Oh?" Rein realized that I was vulnerable to jokes, "You can't answer us because you're about to burst into laughter?" I was on the brink of bursting out, laughing. I nodded silently at her, managing to control my laughter.

Kurogasa beamed, his smiled almost as wide as his face. "I can't believe the Lyfa Cascade would laugh at one of my lame jokes! Who could have known?" Oh darn. Just hearing the voice of the person who just told a joke to Rein and I is making me lose control.

Finally losing control, I burst out laughing in front of them, clutching my stomach. Tears stung my eyes as my laughter slowly died down. Tsu, who was, as usual, on my shoulder, gave me a worried look.

"Tsutarja? Tsuta?" she rubbed away my tears with her 'hands'. I gave Tsu a small smile and a thank you for her kind act and straightened myself up. Rein and Kurogasa were too stunned to even talk.

I giggled at them, their mouths agape. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Let's get on our 'journey' together," They complied, moving in the direction I was going, but were silent.

"I never knew that the stoic and cold Lyfa could laugh like that," I heard Rein whisper to Kurogasa as they paced behind me.

"Me neither," he replied, "If only she was always like that, she could be really cute." I twitched.

"Call me 'cute' again and I'll break your neck," I grumbled to Kurogasa, who gulped and nodded.

At the North exit of Accumula Town, past the Town Square, I stopped and turned to the two at the back of me. "Where do you guys want to head to?"

"Well," Rein tapped her chin, "I was thinking we could go to Striaton City."

"Actually, me too." Kurogasa agreed, walking to where I was, which was a few feet ahead of them. "How about you, Lyfa?"

"Striaton City it is. I was also thinking of going there for my first Gym Battle."

"Me too!" my companions said in sync, and they glared at each other after that.

"Hey, I was going to agree to her first," Rein squinted at Kurogasa sharply, who heightened his glare at her.

"So what? Even though I'm kind and funny at times, I expect myself to be the one who talks first."

I pulled on my blonde locks, groaning. "If you two keep that up, I'm going to just leave you guys behind and journey by myself!" They immediately clamped their mouths shut and I nodded in approval. "Good,"

I started to walk in the direction of Striaton City, but as soon as I stepped out of Accumula Town, I heard a familiar voice call after me.

"Hey, hey Lyfa! Wait up, girl!" the voice called from some shady trees outside the town. Rein and Kurogasa stepped in front of me and each took their own 'protective' stance. I could have sworn I saw them glare at the other but the main problem then was the person who was calling me.

The boy was wearing a casual black shirt with the words 'ULTIMATE' on it along with grey baggy pants. I stared at him as he neared us, grinning, his grey eyes shining and black hair ruffled.

"…Where have I seen you again?"

"Oh for the love of Arceus don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"Hey, if Lyfa doesn't know you, let it be!" Rein glared at the boy, making him recoil. "Yeah, if you take another step towards my friend there'll be a 'surprise' awaiting you." Kurogasa continued, a slightly murderous look in his eyes.

"I'm your…friend?" My eyes widened as he nodded, smiling.

Rein coughed and hugged me, a grin on her face. "Correction, you're _our_ friend!" Tsu managed to semi-smile at me despite being squished between Rein and I. I never heard a person calling me a friend before.

"Sorry to break up your soppy conversation there, but I have something to discuss with Lyfa. Urgently," the boy insisted and practically dragged me away from my… friends. I put my hand up as they started to follow us, as maybe this boy had news that was important for my revenge.

* * *

"Oh now I recognise you." I finally said after we were a little further from Rein and Kurogasa, "You're that boy who Cherie said to take care of me. I already gave you my answer. Anyway, now I have…friends to rely on." The word 'friend' had still not registered in my brain yet.

"Tsuta, Tsutarja," Tsu stared at my 'babysitter' bitterly, and she seemed to be overly protective of me, even though she met him before.

The boy sighed, shaking his head. "As I was saying, I have important information on those murderers," I nodded seriously, putting my bhands on my hips.

"Spill,"

"Basically, as I heard, they're targeting Castellia City for their next robbery. I don't want to see any deaths this time, that's why I'm telling you, Lyfa." He explained and at this, I quirked an eyebrow.

"Honestly, who are you and what's your name?"

He smiled at me and for a split second, I thought I saw sadness in his eyes but decided to just wave it off. "I'm Ignius Dako and as for who I am, you'll find out soon. And I was completely honest when I said Cherie asked me to take care of you."

I quickly noted the conversation in my mind and thanked Ignius for telling me. Without wasting any time, I picked up Tsu who I accidentally dropped during the conversation, muttering a 'sorry' to her in which she smiled to and made my way back to my newfound friends.

* * *

As soon as I came into Rein's area of sight, she sprinted to me, yelling, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Want me to go beat him to a pulp? Need some water?" I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself down.

"He didn't harm me, instead he helped me." I continued, irritated, before she could say anything, "Don't ask what it was about, or I will leave you here. Try me."

Kurogasa soon caught up to Rein and I and it was like déjà-vu all over again. If these were what all friends are like then having friends was going to be very annoying.

"If you guys keep irritating me like this, I swear I'm going to leave you!" I threatened menacingly at the duo, "Let's just make our way to Striaton City guys," I once again started walking in the direction of Striaton City, Tsu back on my shoulder.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Rein muttered to herself, pouting. "I was just worried about her…"

I slowed my pace, letting Rein and Kurogasa walk together with me. "I don't have a problem, Rein," she flinched, probably thinking that I hadn't heard her, "It's just that I haven't had people worry about me before."

Rein looked dumbfounded, and so did Kurogasa. "Are you saying nobody has worried over you, ever?" Rein's eyes widened as I nodded.

"Well, only my sister, but I don't think she counts," I replied, shrugging, and all was quiet again as we walked along a wide pathway.

Suddenly a question popped into my mind. "Hey guys," I said, breaking the unusual silence, "Could you tell me more about yourselves?" Rein and Kurogasa stared at me with a questioning look.

"I mean, like, tell me about yourself and your family. That kind of stuff." I paused for a moment to think, "If you tell me about yourselves I'll tell you about me. Deal?" They nodded eagerly, both smiling broadly.

"Well, I guess I'll-"

"Me first!" Rein interrupted Kurogasa, raising her hand. Kurogasa glared at Rein angrily in which she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Reinforce Yukimura, sixteen this year! My goal is to be one of the top trainers in all the regions! I have…" she became silent for a moment, but pressed on, "…currently no family!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, you didn't need to tell us." I started to apologise but Rein shook her head and laughed lightly.

"It's fine Lyfa, it isn't like their dead anyway!" I nodded and even though I had an urge to ask her more, I knew that I shouldn't be so nosy. I turned to the now silent Kurogasa, who was staring into space.

I waved a hand in front of his face, calling, "Hey Kurogasa, get back to Earth!" he snapped back to reality and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…" he smiled, but something was different about this smile. I could tell.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell us about yourself, it's fine." I bumped him softly, which was slightly hard to do since he was slightly taller than me, "You can always tell us after travelling with us for some time." His smile faded but he shook his head.

"No, I want you and Rein to know more about me so you guys will trust me." He said sternly, taking in a deep breath. Rein and I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"My full name is Kurogasa Kururumi, I'm also sixteen this year, like Rein," he started and Rein high-fived him. "My parents died in a car accident when I was still young and thus, I became an orphan." My eyes became half-lidded as I listened to Kurogasa. I was naive to think only some of my family members had died. Kurogasa looked away from my gaze wearily, and Rein just looked down.

"Anyway, as I promised, I'll tell you guys about myself too." I tried lightening the atmosphere, which was downright depressing. Rein and Kurogasa turned to me slightly, but not fully.

"Lyfa Cascade, fifteen. My parents and brother were…" I hesitated slightly when I saw Tsu give me a worried expression, but continued nevertheless, "murdered by a group of thieves. The only family I have left is my elder sister, Cherie." I shuffled around my jeans' pockets to find and show my companions my sister's photo.

"Wow," Rein breathed, eyes shining in awe, "She's beautiful!" I grinned at the statement. My sister was always a beauty.

"Yeah, she kind of looks like you, Lyfa." Kurogasa laughed, I squinted ta the photo. I most definitely did not look like my sister.

"Well, whatever. I've told you all you guys need to know." I huffed and started walking again, "Let's just go quietly to Striaton City now, alright?"

"Hey Lyfa! Watch where you're going!"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at Rein and suddenly I bumped into something hard in front of me. I landed on the ground with and whimpered at the impact. Tsu, fortunately, held onto my jacket and didn't go tumbling on the ground.

"Oh sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" I heavily looked up at a boy a little older than I was, worriedly looking at me. I got up and dusted the dirt off my jeans.

"It's fine." I told him bluntly and I heard footsteps racing from behind me. I turned my head to see Rein and Kurogasa panting behind me.

"You walk just too damn fast, Lyfa…" Kurogasa sighed, catching his breath.

"Oh Arceus! Are you okay, Lyfa?" Rein asked me, examining my arms for any bruises. I shook my head and instead looked at the male in front of me.

He smirked at my gaze. "Oh? Taken a liking to me so soon?" I glared at him and growled.

"I don't take a liking to somebody who didn't even bother to help me up and instead just looked at me. I'm not a masochist, you know." I expected him to gasp at my harsh words, but instead he kneeled to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess." I stared at my right hand, eyes twitching. That guy just _kissed_ my hand. I gave him a disgusted look and recoiled. Tsu just glared at him angrily and got down from my shoulder, standing in front of me protectively.

"Don't ever do that again!" I yelled, my voice filled with venom. He chuckled and stood up straight.

"Yes, yes. Anyway, my name is Eric Roland Stone, just call me Eric." He smirked at Kurogasa who was a looking a bit pale. "I suppose your name is Lyfa, by what those two extras just called you?"

"Excuse me? _Extras_? Who do you think you are, dude!" Rein snapped angrily, firing away at Eric who was taking a step back each time Rein said a word. I simply stood there, nodding as she was telling Eric off. That was when I learned yet another thing about Reinforce Yukimura. You definitely would not want to piss her off.

Kurogasa stopped Rein from her unbelievably long lecture on Eric and told him to get lost. Eric sighed but obeyed nevertheless.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you guys angry at me," his expression softened and his smile surprisingly didn't freak me out, "I just wanted to make you guys shocked."

"Well you succeeded!" Rein placed her hands on her hips, still in a snappy mood, "Now go and get lost!"

I felt sympathetic when I saw Eric frown and started to leave. "Hey Eric, I've forgiven you! Hope we meet again some other time!" I called out to Eric who was leaving my sight. He seemed to hear me and waved goodbye.

"After what he did, you forgave him?" Kurogasa looked pretty impressed with my change in attitude as I nodded quietly.

Rein rubbed her temples and walked ahead of me. "Ouch, now my head hurts from all that yelling. I hope we don't bump into another stranger."

"For all we know, Lyfa might bump into a ton more people as we go to Striaton!" Kurogasa joked and Rein giggled. That was the one joke I felt that wasn't very funny.

* * *

"Oh goodness me, I'm so sorry! That was an accident! I promise you!"

I mumbled some incomprehensible words and stood up, dusting my jeans yet _again_. Tsu, who had a lucky streak, had held onto my jacket strongly when I fell as to not fall off of me.

"I told you that Lyfa will knock into many more people as we go on!" I glared at Kurogasa who stuck his tongue out playfully. I turned back to the girl in front of me, who was a bit confused at the moment.

"I really am sorry, it was me who bumped into you," she apologised again and I just shook my head. The girl had unusual long, pink hair and piercing green eyes. She noticed me staring at her hair and giggled.

"My hair is natural," she twirled a lock of her hair and I gazed at her. She looked like she was the same age as me, though I was slightly taller than her. I must admit, however, that she was undeniably pretty.

"AH!" Rein suddenly pointed at the pink-haired girl, "You're Panther Lily aren't you?" The girl nodded politely at my hyper friend, who was very excited about something. _'I must be missing something here.'_

"Oh I heard about you before!" Kurogasa snapped his fingers, "You're that infamous Lilia Bless, aren't you?" _'Lilia Bless? Never heard of her before.'_

"That, I am. Just call me Lilia." she said, smiling.

* * *

**Me: Oh. My. Arceus.**

**Lyfa: What is it now?**

**Me: How come it took me so long just to write so little! When did my writing skills deteriorate?**

**Lyfa: Since… now.**

**Me: Oh whatever! OCs will still be accepted, but the only role now available is minor characters who 'pop up' once in a while.**

**Lyfa: Yeah, the rivals and companions roles got snatched away pretty quick.**

**Me: Oh by the way readers R&R! Please? Oh and I have a question for all of you! Do you think Kurogasa is psychic or something?**

**Lyfa: Here's the real question. What personality do you think I have? Every correct answer gets a cookie from Mai.**

**Me: Yeah! Cookies FTW! Oh and by the way, reviews light up my world. Seriously. I know you guys love to PM me and stuff, but a review wouldn't hurt! Thanks for reading, and get ready for the next chapter! It will be wa-y longer next time, and that's a promise! Oh and a little bit of Lyfa x Kurogasa fluff in the chapter. *smirk, smirk***

**Lyfa: I'll make sure she makes it longer, since I _am_ the main focus of the story after all. And I would have just deleted that whole paragraph if I were the author.**

**Me: Whatever, ignore Lyfa! R&R!**


End file.
